Episode 100: Birth of Two Character Transformation!
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 100 English Title: The Birth of Two Character Transformations! Romanji Title: Tanjō! Futatsu no Kyara Nari! Kanji Title: 誕生! 2つのキャラなり! Airdate: September 12, 2009 Directed by: Hazuki Mizumoto Written by: Mamiko Ikeda Preceeded by: Episode 099: Our Feelings as One! Guardian's Fight! Followed by: Episode 101: The Torn Picture Book! A Sad Secret! Characters In order of appearance: #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Tadase Hotori #Amu Hinamori #Su #Miki #Kazuomi Hoshina #Tsukumo #Manta #Chichimura #Utau Hoshina #Yaya Yuiki #Kusukusu #Rima Mashiro #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Temari #Rhythm #Ran #Mizue Hotori #Tsukasa Amakawa #Betty #Kiseki #Alto Tsukiyomi #Yoru #Tadase's grandmother #Dia Summary The Humpty Lock and The Dumpty Key are united. In a shining void, Tadase, Amu, Miki, and Su are trapped in bubbles, unsure as to where they are. A bubble begins replaying past events. A young Utau and Ikuto are outside the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for their mother. Ikuto tells her not to cry. In Tadase's house, a young Tadase runs over to Ikuto and Utau. His mother says they will be living with them. Tsukasa talks to Ikuto later, and shows him a bird learning to fly. Later that evening, Ikuto has given birth to Yoru's egg. Tsukasa delivers Alto's violin to Ikuto. They talk about Alto leaving and the current state of the family. The reason why Ikuto left one day is to come with Tsukasa to learn more about his father. During a snowy day in town, Tsukasa realizes he forgot to bring money, so Ikuto plays the violin. This gets the attention of bystanders, who give money. While playing the violin one day, an old woman gives him a photo of Alto. The people at her store were happy to hear him play, and he married her daughter. Ikuto cries over this, and as Tsukasa comforts him, Yoru is born. Easter finally finds him, and Tsukasa is too late to get him. In the void, the bubbles flash forward to today. Tadase learns the truth of what happened to Betty. Amu says this isn't Ikuto's would-be self and triggers the full power of the Humpty Lock. Miki, Su, Tadase and Ikuto are thrown back to the real world, and so has Ran. After the light clears, Amu has Character Transformed to Amulet Diamond with a reborn Dia. She uses Shooting Star Shower to stop the fight and comes down to embrace Ikuto. Ikuto is freed from the Death Rebel trance, Ran Miki, Su, and Yoru arrive and Yoru happily cries now that his owner is free. The Humpty Lock again triggers and the Dumpty Key does so as well. Ikuto Character Transforms into Seven Seas Treasure. Amu does the same, turning into Amulet Fortune. Character Transformations ;Ikuto Tsukiyomi : *Black Lynx *Death Rebel *Seven Seas Treasure ;Tadase Hotori : *Platinum Royale ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart *Amulet Diamond *Amulet Fortune ;Utau Hoshina : *Seraphic Charm * Dear Baby ;Yaya Yuiki : : Rima Mashiro * Clown Drop *'Nadeshiko Fujisaki' * Yamato Maihime : Nagihiko Fujisaki * Beat Jumper Used Attacks ;Amulet Diamond : *Shooting Star Shower Platinum Royale Holy Saber Seraphic Charm ' 'White Wing Dear Baby ' 'Go Go Little Duckies Clown Drop Yamato Maihime ' 'Queen's Waltz Beat Jumper ' 'Blaze Shoot ' ' Trivia *First appearance of Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure. Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes